Ara
|Name = Ara |Japanese Name = あら |Romanized Name = Ara |Alias = Aoi |Key Type = Silver |Owner = Ahatake Kurosaki |Former Owner = |Way of Fighting = Sword Magic |Relatives = none |Days = Every Day}} Ara (sometimes called Aoi, 青い) is one of the Silver Key's Celestial Spirits. She uses Sword Magic, and is the first Celestial Spirit used by Ahatake Kurosaki. Appearance Ara is a short and petite woman with chin length dark green hair and purplish-red eyes. Her outfits rotate between a red skirt that is thigh length with a cream coloured cardigan over it and long black thigh-high socks to a black kodose and a skirt that goes only goes a little below her waist with a white band around the waist and knee high white boots Personality Ara has a personality rather similar to that of Aries, being very shy and polite, she is an easy spirit to take advantage of. She is shown to be very sweet and nice and she seems to love Ahatake, her current owner, a feeling that is seemingly mutual. Ara calls Ahatake Master (亭主, Teishun), despite his insistence that she not do this. Ara, despite being combat oriented, prefers not to battle and only does so when she is ordered by Ahatake or when Ahatake himself is in danger. Plot *A Grand Entrance: Arrival of Team Reaper! *Acquaintances, but for how long? Magic and Abilities Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic that allows the user to use swords for various Magic abilities and effects. :Energy Sword: When her sword breaks for any reason, Ara is able to substitute the blade with energy. She states the most dangerous thing about this blade is the only thing with any weight is the hilt. There's no counterweight, making it just as easy to slice her own limbs off as anyone else's if she loses concentration. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Ara cannot die for any reason, unless forced to stay in the Human World for too long. Gate Closure Resistance: A unique ability, used only under her ownership by Ahatake, Ara is able to resist the closure of her summoning, especially when it is forced on her by an enemy, such as the ability of Jason Uley's Midnight Reaper Armor. Equipment Genjo (限界解除 Limit Release) is a sword used by Ara. It is her most treasured, because Ahatake had it created specifically for her. :Ability: The sword itself has an ability, allows the blade itself to vibrate at very high speeds. Once it makes contact with another object, the sword itself channels it's vibrations to that object, which allows it to be easily cut. After each cut, ten in a row, the vibrations strengthen, to the point that diamond is cut like butter. After 5 cuts, the vibrations weaken and cease, needing the blade to make contact with a foe twenty times for the vibrations renewal. Celtic Sword: This is Ara's original sword, black broadsword blade with silver lining along the sides and up the middle. Near the tip there is stubbed cross beam jutting out from each side of the sword, this gives it the look of a cross. :Emotion Manipulation: Ara's sword in unique in that it is capable of manipulating the emotions of the beings it cuts. At the moment of impact, it releases a "poison" of sorts, allowing Ara to manipulate her opponent's emotions to varying effects. She can alter the person's emotions, ranging from Anger, Happiness, Sadness, Arrogance, Deception, and a complete lack of emotion. Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Sword user Category:Holder-Mage Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Characters